Control
by Djap
Summary: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter, 'You really dream about world domination' - 'Not all the time'


**CONTROL**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR** : Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**RATING**: NC17

**GENRE/WARNINGS**: Established Relationship, D/s, mention of bondage, PWP

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own the boys and I wont make any money with them. Pity.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

…

**A/N: For our pleasure here the scene, which inspired me (and a lot of others) to write this (or similar) story(ies):**

**CARTER**: "What was the main theme of your dream last night?"

**STARK**: "…"

**CARTER**: "Oh, come on, Stark. It can't have been that bad. It's no time to be bashful."

**STARK**: "There were some wish-fulfillment fantasies in there."

**CARTER**: "Like?"

**STARK**: "… Allie and some other things."

**CARTER**: "I need specifics."

**STARK**: "The usual. Power, success, control… over… everything."

**CARTER**: "You dream about world domination?"

**STARK**: "Not all the time."

…

While Jack Carter drifted in the timeless feeling between sleeping and waking he suddenly got aware of the soft and knowing touches of his lover. A smile played at the corner of his lips when he started waking up because he'd always chose this way of good morning call than any other version S.A.R.A.H. could invent to torture him with.

His mood lifted even more when a path of kisses trailed down his chest, stopping shortly at his navel, but soon continuing even lower to his neither regions. Gods, Nathan really knew what he was doing down there, just kissing his thighs, tickling him with his beard. To Jack's dismay the scientist didn't conclude his physical assault in one of his famous blowjobs though, which always left Jack even more stupid in a town full of geniuses. Instead Nathan kissed his path up again, where he stroked over Jack's abs and toyed softly with his left nipple. The sheriff didn't mind the teasing though, as he knew he'd always be rewarded by Nathan for his patience later.

So he tried to relax further and to enjoy the tender ministrations as long as they both had the time to do this in this leisurely pace today, as there was always the next catastrophe in their town lurking behind the next corner. Taking a deep breath Jack forced to unclench his muscles even further when Nathan chose that exact movement to change tactics: He crouched over his lover's relaxing form and bit down hard on Jack's right nipple making his partner yell in surprise.

Carter bucked his hips in reflex to get any kind of friction on his dick, although he suspected Nathan wouldn't let him get off this easily, as he was obviously in a playful mood. This could be really good or really annoying and Jack suspected more the latter, as soon as he tried on instinct to bring his hands to his lover's head.

He failed miserably at it because his hands were currently tied to the headrest, which he'd totally overlooked until that moment. Instantly he grimaced, swearing under his breath. All his muscles tensed and his body grew rigid with annoyance and some underlying fear, he wasn't ready to admit.

Nathan tried his best to keep him in the mood, but Jack's erection began instantly shrinking as he tested the ties again. From his position on his back he couldn't see them, but judging by the feel and the sound they provided, Nathan had tied him in his own house with his own damn handcuffs to his own headboard. Crap.

"Get me loose!" Jack's voice sounded mostly angry, which he was really grateful for. He'd be really angry at himself if he would have sounded raspy or whining. Angry was good though, at least as good as annoyed. Anything as long as it made Nathan follow his command.

Of course it was never easy with the damn scientist, and this situation didn't prove different from his usual behaviour.

"Come on, you'll like it. I'll make you feel so good, fly so high, you will never come back to earth again." Jack knew from first hand experience that Nathan could do really good on that promise, but that didn't mean that would ever happen – not with him tied to the bed that is.

"We've had this discussion before, Nathan, and we decided…"

He got interrupted by his lover who corrected that statement to: "You mean _you _decided Jack. You never gave it even a single thought."

Jack now felt really pissed: "Look, it should be enough for a partner in a relationship to know that the other one doesn't like a particular practice. A simple 'No, thanks.' Should be enough even for someone like you, Stark."

"Don't you dare to 'Stark' me in here, _Carter_, or do you want to break your own rules now?" Nathan challenged, to Jack's surprise sounding really hurt. Jack tried to gather some patience to deal with the situation, although the fact that he was still tied to the headboard didn't exactly help matters. At least he had the sense to finally stop struggling against them.

"Look, you promised me not to try that again, Nathan." He tried to sound as patient as he could given the situation.

A tiny twinkle found its way back to Nathan's eyes, while the scientist answered playfully:

"See, that's where you're totally wrong, Jack. I promised not to try it in my office again by using my own tie, and I promised not to do it again down in the men's room of GD with your own t-shirt. Semantics, Jack. Sometimes you should pay attention to them…"

Jack rolled his eyes: "I thought you were o so intelligent. A genius would have gotten the real message the first time…" Jack replied sarcastically. "… so. Get. Me. Loose!"

Nathan crossed his arms and got into his 'I'm-the-head-of-GD-and-now -I'm -seriously-pissed-at-you-stance'. He probably would have been able to pull it a lot better if he wouldn't have been stark naked while doing so though. This way it just made Nathan look cute while he pouted, and although Jack was really angry at his partner right now he still couldn't quite suppress the gentle feelings that welled up in his chest for the other man.

"Not until we've really discussed this through, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes again and started struggling against the cuffs again, as he couldn't stop feeling annoyed and restless.

"There is nothing to discuss, Nathan. I won't sleep with you this way and unless you want to rape me you should hurry to get me loose, or this relationship will be over right now."

"No." That one word was said without any emotion which was a clear sign of how angry and hurt Nathan must really have been by Jack's words. It was always worst when Nathan stopped showing his emotions altogether: it always meant serious business "I won't let you leave me and I know you are aware that I'd never willingly hurt you."

Jack sagged back into the mattress, muscles hurting from the strain of the useless struggle against the cuffs. "So why do you keep trying this against my will?"

"Because" Stark made a pause of emphasis "We are compatible. Because I saw in your eyes, what Allie couldn't give me. You are just too afraid to give in." That hit way to close to home, so Jack spat furiously:

"I'm not your fuck-toy, Nathan. Just because you want something, you can't force me to do it and pretend, that's what I want!"

Suddenly the other man looked really angry, his face a grimace of pain and annoyance: "You are the one reducing yourself to that not me. Just because you have been lying to yourself about your own needs for ages, you can't condemn me for trying to free your inner demons."

Jack clamped his mouth shut as he didn't know how to answer that. There was no way anyone could know about that side of him. Nathan was just guessing blindly, hoping Jack's desires would match his own. But Jack couldn't let Nathan know that he was hitting the truth, now could he? It would destroy him and everything he was.

"What are you so afraid of, Jack?" Nathan slid closer and softly touched Jack's face. Jack tried to pull away but thanks to his position he didn't get far. There was so much gentleness in Nathan's eyes behind the movement of his fingers and behind the anger in his lover's eyes it nearly choked the sheriff. Nathan's fingers travelled his eyebrows, his lips, his cheeks.

"I know you trust me with your life. You've done so countless times in the line of duty and I never failed you."

That was the truth, but only half of it. Jack acknowledged his words with a nod but restricted the statement by adding: "This is different, Nathan."

"Different how?"

Jack looked for the right words to explain, because he wanted his lover to understand. They've come so far together until now, Jack wasn't sure he could afford to loose the man despite his earlier harshly spoken words: "Because it isn't about trust. It's about control, Nathan."

For a quick moment Jack had the sense to share a smile with Nathan, as he was for once the one to do the semantics in this discussion.

"Explain!"

Jack unconsciously licked his lips as he searched for the right words.

"When I let you do your science thing, there are always things I can do to help the people around me, even if it's only helping them win against their fears. I still have control then, even if I trust you to rescue us all."

Nathan nodded, obviously getting where this went.

"So when you'd submit to me, you'd loose control."

Jack felt a weight lift from his heart as his lover understood the problem. Thanks to all gods in the world for his genius mind.

"I still don't get the real problem, Jack." Nathan looked puzzled at him.

And the waters came crushing down again on Jack to finally drown him.

"But don't you see?"

"No."

"What if I don't want to go back to the way I was before? What if I loose myself in that place? What about Zoe, what about my job? I just can't."

The touches on his face now grew soothing again and Nathan mumbled: "Shh, relax, Jack. You will want to come back. As much as I want you to submit to me here, in the safety of our bedroom, I wouldn't be able to master you outside. I'd loose the man I fell in love with and I will never let that happen."

"You… love me?" Jack was dumbstruck. He'd never imagined to hear these words again from a partner after his marriage failed, especially not from someone like Nathan, and Jack had restricted himself to hear it from his daughter. But after only five months with Nathan as his partner, the man could say them this easily to Jack.

"Yes, of course. That's why I won't give in this time, Jack. I know you could complement me and my desires, it was what attracted me to you in the first place. I won't let you keep yourself from what you desperately want."

"But, I'm still afraid." Jack admitted although he really wanted to believe his lover.

"I know, but if you'll fall, I'll catch you. I promise. I always keep my promises as I never give them easily."

Jack nodded accepting Nathan's words as the truth. The man really did always make true on his promises. Jack's voice was shaky, when he finally formed a question:

"So what exactly… w… would I get myself into?" He doesn't like how insecure he sounds, but there's nothing he could do about it. To his relief his partner was still in his concerned mood und not yet in a playful mood again, where he would have mocked him for his weakness. Instead Nathan reassured him:

"I'm not into S/M, if that's your question. I was serious when I said I don't like to cause any pain in bed and that I would never intentionally hurt you. Beside the occasionally bite that is." He sheepishly admitted, to his surprise making Jack smile too. "Okay, I do like to put some love bites on you, but that's pretty much it. I don't get off on humiliation either. The only thing I want from you is your willingly surrender. I want you to give all your control to me and to me alone. I crave it, because it will make me forget all my other obligations."

"All the time when we… make love?" Jack hasn't said the three words yet, but he knew, they weren't laying that far ahead now, so he settled for that phrase instead of 'having sex'.

Nathan shook his head: "No, unless you want to. Just when it gets too much."

Living in Eureka for quite some time now, Jack knew exactly how that felt. He felt himself nodding without actually having decided to do so. Nathan instantly picked up on the silent change of gears:

"So you are saying 'yes'? To give it at least a try? I'll swear I won't bring it up if it doesn't work out. Scout's honor."

"You don't strike me as the type to be a scout…" Jack interjected with a knowing smile, which was answered by a grin: "Well, I wasn't, but I thought you might have been one, so…"

"Yes." Jack let finally a breath out he didn't know he had been holding all along.

"Yes?"

"Yes. We can give it a try."

Nathan actually made the impression of an overjoyed puppy and in the face of that it was really difficult to stay afraid.

"Just say stop, whenever it gets too much and I'll stop." Nathan hurried to assure his lover. This time it was Jack who soothed the other man. "I know you will. I do trust you Nathan." And that was the truth, there was nothing, that could change that.

At those words Nathan leaned in to place the softest, sweetest kiss on Jack's lips, the sheriff had ever received. As reflex he tried to grab for Nathan's curls but the cuffs stopped him mid-movement. The skin around his wrists was shaved, so he involuntarily scrunched up his face in pain. Nathan saw the pain and instantly hurried to look for the keys. He opened the metal cuffs instantly and surveyed the damage. He looked crestfallen:

"Here I was swearing to you I'd never hurt you intentionally and now this."

But Jack wasn't angry, so he hurried to reassure his lover: "Don't worry about it. Not really your fault. You needed to get through my stubborn head, that's all."

"Let's take a look at them!" Jack nodded his approval and Nathan hurried to the bathroom to get some gaze, disinfectant and bandages from S.A.R.A.H. Five minutes later his wrists were seen to and Jack grew nervous again.

"So how do we start this?"

Nathan looked surprised: "We can wait until you're healed. We don't have to do it right now…"

Jack felt disappointment rise inside and he questioned: "Are the ties really necessary? I'm not sure I won't chicken out later, if we don't do it now."

Nathan got a speculative look and mustered his lover for a while saying nothing. The scrutiny made Jack blush, but he stood his ground.

"No, ties aren't necessary. And you feel really up to it, even if you're hurting?"

Jack rolled his eyes: "I know you're all overly protective over the ones you love…"

Nathan rolled his eyes too and interrupted him:

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

Jack hurried to add: "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm a big boy and that I can handle it. I really want to give it a try."

"Okay." Nathan picked up on Jack's seriousness, so he nodded.

"Good. So… how…" Jack's voice trailed off as he was unsure how to proceed.

"Get back on the bad!"

Nathan's voice suddenly sounded different and his pupils were darkened to a deep forest green, when he spoke. Jack's body reacted to it with an appreciative shudder he really hadn't expected so fast. Obviously his body was really pleased with the whole idea.

Jack hurried to comply the request and felt something strange flutter in his chest, as he was instantly praised:

"Good. Lie back on your back and grab for the headrest."

He did as he was told, but the position he found himself in wasn't very comfortable though. Although he didn't try to show his discomfort Nathan saw the problem and started moving the bedding around him. It was a strange feeling to let the other man place his limbs however he liked them but it was strangely liberating too. Jack had thought he would have more difficulties to adapt to the new situation, but judging by Nathan's intense and pleased look he was doing real good. A pillow was placed under his head, another one under his ass, obviously to get the scientist better access to his already half hard erection and the hidden entrance below.

When Nathan seemed finally content with his handiwork he stepped back to contemplate the man, who lay sprawled all over the bed, waiting for his attention alone. His eyelids were closed halfway and at his lips tugged a lewd smile.

"You comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good. Close your eyes."

Something in his chest did a surprised leap and Jack wanted instantly to protest. But then he just took a breath and let go. After he closed his eyes he heard the man walk through the room, obviously looking for some things. Jack was dying to know what his lover was looking for, but he stayed put and didn't sneak even the tiniest look.

He felt the bed dip under Nathan's weight before he heard his lover's voice right in front of his face.

"I'm going to touch you now and blindfold you. Lift your head!"

Jack was grateful for the warning, so it wasn't that hard to follow the instruction. Actually it did help his insecurities, that his hands weren't actually tied to the headboard. This way he could choose to follow the commands while still having a choice.

When the blindfold was put in place Nathan's hands start to wander Jack's body, just touching him slightly, exploring every muscle and every patch of skin. Jack shuddered under the gentle ministrations, loving how much love he could feel in every touch of his lover. To his surprise he felt very safe and at peace lying there, just doing as Nathan told him.

"You're beautiful." Nathan stated and an automatic protest rose in Jack he could never voice, as Nathan used the opportunity to silence him with a thorough kiss, which left Jack so horny, he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Keep your grip on the headrest." Nathan commanded and Jack hurried to follow as he hadn't even been aware that his grip had loosened.

As reward Nathan kissed a trail down his chest, licking and biting on special spots from which he knew, they were prone to make his lover desperate for any sexual action. Nathan could usually stay like that forever, just holding Jack on the edge, dragging the foreplay out as long as he could, but today he couldn't. He was so turned on by Jack's easy submission after all the fight he put up to prevent anything like this from happening that he couldn't wait any longer.

Jack felt the impatience of his lover even through the haze of his own passion and couldn't quite stop the slight smile from forming on his lips. It was always a major turn on for him when he could render the cool head of GD to this needy creature.

He couldn't stop his own needy moan from escaping though, as he heard the tale telling click of the tab from the lube and the rustle of the condom package. With his sight taken from him, smell and hearing instantly grew more sensitive, and Nathan's preparations sounded pretty loud to Jack's ears, the minty smell of the lube filling his nostrils.

Within a few moments Nathan made Jack forget anything else though. To his surprise and annoyance the scientist refrained from touching Jack's erection though. He just prepared his entrance thoroughly, while he kissed and nibbled Jack's flat stomach and thighs.

He soon had Jack wriggling his ass, trying to get any friction on his leaking dick. Nathan's sinful and talented mouth hovered finally an inch above Jack's cock, just out of reach for his desperate attempts to force a blowjob. But instead of giving in Nathan did nothing but blowing constantly hot air on the sensitive tip of the head.

"Fuck." Jack hissed finally getting desperate, as a shudder raced down his spine, when Nathan's talented fingers hit just the right spot inside his body. The scientist had by now worked three fingers inside his lover's body and kept twisting them in the most expert ways.

"That's the general idea." Without actually being able to see it, Jack could clearly hear the amused smirk in the answer and Jack just could imagine his lover's with mischief twinkling eyes.

Jack pressed his lips shut, causing Nathan to chuckle.

"You know, I never said anything about you needing to keep quiet, Jack. Feel free to beg for it any time now. I want to hear you do it, or you won't get anything."

Jack was too far gone for mind games now. He'd pay Nathan back later for his cheek, now all Jack could think about was Nathan's oh so tempting mouth, so he finally begged: "Please. Suck me! Touch me! Anything. Just do something!"

True to his words Nathan immediately sank his lips down over Jack's erection, his tongue even caressing the sensitive tip in the first down stroke. If Nathan's hands were talented, Nathan's mouth had always been pure magic in Jack's book. It always struck Jack as odd that a mouth, which could be so scathing and angry at work, could do such wonderful things to his anatomy in bed.

Jack bucked his hips hard without any shame, just as Nathan's free hand started additionally toying with his balls. Jack was so close, every muscle in his body tense and waiting for him to finally find relieve, just two more strokes when…

"Goddamnit. NO!" Jack howled in frustration as Nathan squeezed just hard enough at the base of his dick to pull Jack back from brink of orgasm.

Jack's body was sweating profusely and his face was scrunched up in a strange mix of agony and exasperation. His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest, his breathing still ragged. On top of it Jack could feel pinpricks of tears in the corner of his eyes and he was really thankful Nathan couldn't see them through the blindfold.

His mind was racing as his mouth was plundered in an assault bordering on aggressive. He just took it without answering the kiss, too frustrated to respond in any kind and just let the other man drive any conscious thoughts away. This was torture, but oh so sweet and exciting.

When his lover finally broke the kiss and let him breathe again, he found himself mumbling:

"Inside me, now? Please. I need you, Nathan. Do me, please…"

"Shh, love. I'll take care of you."

Without any further fuss Nathan poised himself at Jack's entrance guiding his own erection with one hand while holding Jack still with the other. Finally Nathan leant slowly forward, burying himself inch by inch in Jack's body, which caused Jack to babble a seemingly endless mantra of 'please' and 'Nathan' and 'fuck'.

As soon as he was finally fully sheathed he started a slow and maddening rhythm, rolling his hips in that special way, which was bound to stimulate that hidden spot of pleasure inside Jack's body. Usually Jack would be jerking himself off by now, but as Nathan had requested, he still gripped the headboard, although the self control he needed for it, had turned his knuckles white with the strain by now. So instead of disobeying Nathan's order he did the one thing he was allowed to do: he begged his lover to touch him.

But Nathan shook his head, at first not realizing Jack wouldn't be able to see it, before he said:

"No, I won't touch you, Jack."

Jack's voice sounded broken and desperate as he demanded: "Why not?"

Although Nathan wasn't exactly a talker during sex, he needed to elaborate his desires now: so he explained himself, his voice dark with passion and love.

"Because you won't need my touch. Alone the feeling of me under your skin will finish you. The feeling of me moving inside of you, while I master you in every way, will make you see stars. Your surrender is my gift, and I will make you come alone from my dick brushing your prostrate, with my voice in your ears and my name on your lips."

Nathan quickened his pace, softly stroking Jack's face, which was wet from sweat and tears the sheriff hadn't been able to hold in anymore. Another expert thrust, then finally:

"Come for me Jack."

So Jack did as he'd been told, while taking Nathan right over the edge with him.

…

When Jack came back to himself again, his arms weren't poised over his head anymore and he found Nathan checking the earlier injuries on his wrists for further damage.

As Jack wasn't feeling sticky anymore, Nathan must have also cleaned them both up as he was out, but thankfully hadn't put on any clothes yet. They had to depart for work in about an hour, as a quick check on the clock told him, but Jack really needed to cuddle some more after that intense experience he was just through.

Jack watched his lover work without saying anything, just relishing in the tenderness of every movement. Nathan's shoulders showed openly, that the scientist was still feeling guilty about having physically hurt him.

"Stop worrying, Nathan. I'm good." The scientist looked unsure for a moment before he finally barked to hide his embarrassment: "Tomorrow I'll buy you real leather cuffs to claim my stake properly. I'll probably even engrave them with your name to be sure."

Jack just smirked and nodded, surprising his lover with his new attitude:

"So that means you take me shopping?"

"If that's what you want me to do?" Nathan sounded uncharacteristically unsure so Jack didn't tease him: "Yes. Why not? If you still want to use cuffs in the future, we can go buy some, which will be better suited for this kind of activity than the one I own."

"So there will be a repetition of this?" Nathan's face showed his discomfort to ask, but he obviously needed the confirmation.

Jack's eye's widened comically in mock horror: "You just made me come my brains out and still need to ask me that? I thought you were supposed to be the genius around here…"

He couldn't finish his bribe, as Nathan shut him up with a happy kiss, before he started in on some teasing of his own:

"So there's just one question left: How will you explain your daughter and your deputy how you got your wrists hurt?"

He was quick to escape his lover's grip into the relative safety of the shower, as he snickered at his lover's shocked epiphany.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 6****th**** June 2010**


End file.
